Markus Reevers
Markus Reevers is a known agitator in the United States, with ties to the CMPA as one of their most active travelling activists. History Early Life Little is known about Reevers before he turns up as a student at the University of Havana, Cuba, studying to become a nurse practitioner. After receiving his degree, he returned to his home in New Baltimore, where he worked in the Central New Baltimore Hospital for several years. It is believed he met Toby Gunn at this time. During this time he was an active member of the PSL, but considered relatively harmless, as he spent most of his time tending to wounded protesters or putting up posters. Some time in the early 2160s he married Berta Carriles, and in 2164 she gave birth to a daughter, Kristin Reevers. Radicalization When the New Baltimore Riots broke out in 2172, Reevers and his wife joined in solidarity, with Reevers calling on his connection to Gunn in order to get supplies for the Trade Unionists. The Baltimore Police's para-military response was swift, and a rubber bullet caught Berta in the neck, rupturing her jugular. Markus attempted to get to her to provide medical care, but the police cut him off, and Berta went untended for several hours. She died before Markus could reach her. Return to Cuba Fearing for his daughter's safety, Markus took her to Havana, which is also the headquarters of the CMPA. While there it is believed he trained a number their members in emergency response, to better facilitate their political activism, and spent a lot of time conferring with many prominent members of the CMPA, agreeing that the American branch of the CMPA didn't go far enough. Life as a Fire-Starter After his daughter graduated high school and began at the University of Havana, Markus became a "fire-starter" for the CMPA, assisting and directing a number of political uprisings from 2182-2187. His activities became a threat to the establishment, both within the PSL and the United States at large, but he avoided detection and capture numerous times with over a dozen facial reconstruction surgeries. While he operated chiefly in the United States, he is known to have been active in Brazil, Canada, and Chile. Assassination of Dalestin Finally, in 2187, circumstantial evidence linking Reevers to the assassination of Daniel Dalestin, then-Prime Minister of Haiti. This allowed the US government to build a case against Reevers, and issue a larger scale, public search for him, including placing him on the FBI's "most wanted" list, as #7. He has yet to be caught, and considering how long he has been missing, it is believed he escaped to the colonies, or an extremely remote part of Earth. Currently Reevers is known to have a close relationship with the CMPA-backed PSL candidate for president in the United States, Lucas Melamed, as they have been photographed together on many occassions, in as many dinners as actions. It is speculated that his most recent disappearance, as well as the shifting focus of the PSL and the CMPA toward colonial liberation, are the work of some high figure within the CMPA, and that they possibly assisted him in an escape to Luna. The other possibility is that he somehow slipped past the US Military on Mars with the assistance of his old friend Toby Gunn. Officially, his current location is unknown, along with his present identity and face. Category:NPC Category:Earth Category:Luna Category:Mars Category:CMPA